<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spin And Excite You by Luka z Rivii (wayward_dream)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694949">Spin And Excite You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_dream/pseuds/Luka%20z%20Rivii'>Luka z Rivii (wayward_dream)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lu's Bday Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Geralt is a good dad, Geralt is a good dancer and this is a hill i will die on, Geralt is more involved in Ciri's childhood, Geralt is so whipped for Ciri, Jaskier is a little shit, canon-compliant AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_dream/pseuds/Luka%20z%20Rivii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt would do anything for Ciri. Even if it was outside his comfort zone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lu's Bday Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spin And Excite You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Honestly, Geralt, why are you here if you hate parties so much?” Jaskier asked him, plucking his glass of ale from his fingers and taking a sip. Geralt shot him a withering look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ciri asked that I be here,” Geralt muttered. Jaskier barked a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, and she has you wrapped around her finger,” he mocked. Geralt scowled. “Shut up, bard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, it’s just--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Really. Shut up,” Geralt growled, eyes scanning the room as he leaned back against the cool marble pillar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you looking for?” Jaskier inquired, craning his neck to try and follow Geralt’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one.” The Witcher shot him a look that would have anyone else pissing themselves in fright. Jaskier just grinned sunnily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oho, has someone caught the mighty Geralt of Rivia’s fancy? I never thought I’d see the day--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Geralt crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, my dear Witcher, I know you--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Jaskier, Ciri is coming and she doesn’t need to hear your nonsense,” Geralt huffed. He crouched down as Ciri pushed through the crowd, catching her when she launched herself at him, holding her tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made it,” she exclaimed, sounding delighted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you think I wouldn’t?” Geralt asked, pulling back to look at her. “You’ve grown again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit,” she said, bashful but clearly preening, happy he noticed. “Come with me, I want you to meet someone!” she said suddenly, grabbing his hand and pulling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ciri, I don’t think--” Geralt tried to resist, making a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me!” she insisted, tugging him along as Geralt relented with a sigh, allowing her to lead him through the crowd. He never could say no to her. He pretended not to notice how people scattered before him with nervous whispers, keeping his focus on Ciri’s bright chatter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y/N!” she called as she neared a crowd of ladies. Geralt felt his stomach knot, but he kept his expression neutral as you turned around, excusing yourself to your friends and coming over to meet him and Ciri. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ciri, happy birthday,” you greeted with a smile before your eyes flickered to Geralt’s. He inclined his head slightly in greeting, not sure what to say, unsure what was expected of him here. He felt a prickle of unease when a sly smile curled your lips. “Is this him, Ciri?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, this is Geralt!” she announced happily, hugging his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard so much about you,” you told him, amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt raised an eyebrow coolly, looking down at Ciri, who grinned unabashedly. “Have you now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, only good things,” you assured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I somehow doubt that.” Geralt grunted when Ciri whacked his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geralt! Be nice! Miss Y/N is my instructor! She’s really nice.” Geralt felt a sinking in his stomach, having a suspicion of where this might be going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you excuse us for a moment?” he asked curtly, squeezing Ciri’s shoulder until she squeaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By all means,” you said smoothly, with a hint of a smirk. Geralt dragged Ciri away, ignoring her protests. He pulled her to a somewhat secluded corner and knelt down to be at her eye level, trying to look stern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ciri-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want you to be happy!” she blurted before he could continue. Geralt blinked at her, nonplussed, and she wrung her hands together, continuing her nervous babble. “You always come to my parties and you always stay by yourself and look so miserable, and Miss Y/N is really nice, I thought maybe--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt pinched his nose and sighed. “Ciri, that’s….kind of you, to worry about me, but you don’t need to. I can take care of myself. And besides, I’m here for you. Seeing you happy is all that I need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But….don’t you want to have someone to keep you company?” she asked in a small voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt felt a faint twinge but he kept his expression light and neutral. “I’m a Witcher, Ciri. Someday you’ll better understand what that means, but for now just trust that there’s a different Path meant for me. I’ve made my peace with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to help….” Ciri looked down at the floor, scuffing her feet sulkily. Geralt sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a good heart, Ciri. I’m not upset with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him from under her lashes, holding out a pinky. “Promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt allowed a faint smile to tug at his lips as he locked pinkies with her. “I promise.” Ciri relaxed immediately and hugged him tight; he held her just as fiercely, unsure he would ever get used to this feeling of fierce devotion and not minding in the slightest. She pulled back with a bright grin, resting her hand on his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you promise me something?” she asked, and he felt wary at the hint of mischief in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That depends on what it is,” he hedged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you dance with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt barely restrained himself from balking. “Ciri, I don’t really--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandmother says I have to dance, but I’m so nervous, oh please Geralt?” she pleaded, and he sighed. He really needed to work on his ability to say no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One dance,” he conceded. He winced when she squealed loudly, but so long as she was happy he couldn’t be too upset. He rose to his feet and allowed her to guide him into the throng. He bristled, feeling eyes on him, but he focused instead on Ciri. That was what mattered. He could suffer one dance, to make her happy. He held her small hand in his, guiding her free hand to his shoulder and resting his on her waist. She was so fragile, barely coming up to his chest. She smiled nervously up at him and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise I won’t step on your toes,” he rumbled, startling a giggle out of her. As the music slowed and swelled and people in the crowd paired off, Geralt took a step, Ciri followed, and from there it was easy, her happily following his lead. He kept it to a simple four-step, raising his hand above her head at the end and guiding her through a twirl. She pealed out a delighted laugh and he smiled faintly as she settled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I cut in?” a warm voice interrupted, and Geralt raised an eyebrow when Ciri’s cheeks tinged pink. He turned to look at the young lord, looking at Ciri like she’d hung the stars. Silently, Geralt bent and pressed a kiss to Ciri’s hand before stepping away with an inclination of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him, then whispered, “If I have to dance, then so do you. Promise me,” she insisted. Geralt raised an eyebrow and she jutted her jaw out stubbornly. “For me, Geralt, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of it, Ciri,” a smooth voice interrupted. Ciri’s face lit up and Geralt bit back a curse. He shot you a look and you just smiled at him calmly. “Go have a good time, princess, he’s in good hands.” Ciri giggled as you winked, taking the young lord’s hand and allowing him to guide her away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt faced you, schooling his face into something neutral. “I don’t really--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dance?” you interrupted Geralt, raising an eyebrow. “And yet you just did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was Ciri.” He shrugged, and you laughed. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, it’s just sweet how devoted to her you are. She makes you smile, which I gather is a rare sight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt shrugged, not quite comfortable with the scrutiny. “She’s rather fond of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I am of her,” you said with a small smile. “She’s very bright, with a sharp mind. She’ll do well for herself, I just know it.” You slanted a glance at him as you continued, “She talks about you often. You’re…..not quite what I was expecting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt resisted the urge to bristle, keeping his gaze on Ciri as she twirled through the crowd. “Sorry to disappoint,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m far from disappointed,” you assured him. Geralt shot you a look and you grinned as you elaborated, “She’s been talking you up, and I have to say, you’ve lived up to her praise. I hear all these stories about the stoic Witcher, and then you saunter in, and you hug her so carefully, smile so sweetly for her, and dance so well. Not to mention, she forgot to tell me how handsome you were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt shifted his gaze away, uncomfortable. “What do you want from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think I want anything?” you countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still talking to me, aren’t you?” he huffed. “Everyone always wants something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So dour.” You nudged him playfully with your elbow. “It’s a party; lighten up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt shot you a look, appraising and calculating. You met his gaze and tilted your head slightly, smiling up at him. “Did </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need nothing,” he muttered, sliding his gaze away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I asked. Did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> something?” you repeated, stepping closer and laying a hand on his chest. Geralt looked at you with narrowed eyes, but you seemed undeterred, smiling up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright. Two could play at this game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ciri said if she has to dance, so do I. Care to join me?” he said smoothly, sure you would decline and then he’d be free of this engagement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to hide his dismay when your smile widened and you stepped closer. “I thought you’d never ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having painted himself into a corner, Geralt sighed and took your hand in his, resting his other on your upper back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One song, just make it through one song</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he reminded himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tensed when you stepped right into his personal space, then froze as your head rested on his chest, causing you to laugh as you accidentally stepped on his foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you--?” he asked tersely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I imagine I’ll only get one dance. I’m just...enjoying the moment,” you replied, your arms sliding around his neck. Unsure what else to do, Geralt slid his arms around your waist and continued dancing, trying not to let his bewilderment show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caught a whiff of your perfume: light, crisp and sweet. Pleasant to his sensitive nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t often he got to hold someone like this without paying them first, and your scent under the perfume was….serene, welcoming him without fear or distrust, and it was a balm to his nerves. Without intending to, Geralt began to relax. He found he didn’t mind this as much as he thought he would, and without his noticing, one song faded into the next and he made no move to pull away from you, nor you from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For someone who claims not to dance, you’re very light on your feet,” you murmured, breaking the silence. It was as though a bubble popped, shattering the fragile peace the two of you had surrounded yourselves in and making the world flood back in. Geralt went tense, opening his eyes (when had he closed them?) and looking down at you. You lifted your head to smile up at him, light and fond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Years of sword training,” he replied, voice slightly raspy. He made to pull away, and you tightened your arms briefly, making him pause and look back at you warily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the dance,” you murmured, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek before finally releasing him. Geralt remained frozen as you moved through the crowd, his skin tingling where your lips had brushed against it. His eyes followed you through the room until he shook his head to clear his thoughts, turning to go find Ciri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he paused, throwing one last glance over his shoulder at you, and he acknowledged that it hadn’t been as unpleasant as he’d expected. With your scent lingering in his nose and the memory of you resting against him in his arms, Geralt admitted to himself that Ciri might have known what she was doing after all. Maybe dancing was just about having the right partner.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so this is set in a canon-compliant au where Geralt is more actively involved in Ciri’s childhood and is a Good Dad™. Also I know this was Geralt x reader request and I’m sorry Geralt &amp; Ciri kinda took over, I just love dad!Geralt fluff!! *cry.gif* Title taken from Meadowlark’s May I Have This Dance.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>